Brotastic: Bros for Life
by lunarock9
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring the team's brothers. Wally/Dick (Bromance) centric. Season 1 team, plus Roy.
1. Robin's Birthday

Bros for Life: Brotastic  
The Legendary Bromance of Kid Flash and Robin

Birthday

Wally snickered as Robin ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I'm not that short!"

"Dude, you make pixies look tall. I mean, you can't even reach when we swim at four feet deep," snorted the speedster.

"Shut up," muttered Robin, scrambling for a retort, "At least I'm stealthier. You make elephants sound like ballerinas!"

"You would know all about elephants, wouldn't you? Especially with your little friend ZITKA who you've been sleeping with since you were two!"

Eyes flashing dangerously, the ebony retaliated with "Well you wet the bed until you were ten!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I have superpowers!" shouted the speedster.

"Psh, yeah, but you get a bloody nose every time you _try_ to vibrate your molecules!"

"You play stupid word games!"

"Flash is faster!"

"Batman is smarter!"

"Soulless ginger!"

"Green scaly panties!"

"Lack of a girlfriend!"

"You're still a kid!"

Nose to nose, they stood, panting furiously.

"You forgot!" Robin pointed an accusatory finger at Wally, hurt evident in his tone.

"Dude, I would never..." They looked at each other and smiled.

"What are they even talking about?" asked Artemis, whispering behind her hand to the rest of the team.

"Robin's birthday," explained Kaldur, hardly looking up from his book.

"They do this every year!" Hands that had been previously knotted through cropped red hair were thrown up in despair, as Roy ranted.

"And every year we learn something new about Wally..."cut in Kaldur, trailing off as Roy finished for him.

"Something we most definitely did not need to know!" The redheaded archer sent a vexed glare at the two, who were enjoying a cupcake.

They glanced innocently at their infuriated older brother.

"Is there something wrong, Roy?" sang Robin in an attempt at an angel voice.

Kaldur groaned as he saw where it was going.

Wally chimed in, with a smirk to match his best friend's.

"Yeah, what's got you so ang_Roy_?"

Roy growled. Kaldur groaned.

"No, Roy! You can't use your bow!"

"Kal, you are NOT stopping me from hurting them."

"He's infuROYated!"

"He's downright feROYcious!"

Artemis exchanged a glance with her _other_, slightly more _sane_ teammates.

"I think they know each other too well."

**Oops. Found a new fandom. **

** petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop- sopa- 2013/ LMzMVrQF**

**Please! Sign the petition! It helps! The government is planning to shut down Fanfiction and other related sites due to copyright! Also post about it on your stories! HELP! PLZ!**

**R&R!**


	2. Batanese: Hug

Batanese: Hug

Robin wants a hug. And since it would be embarrassing and awkward to simply ask for one from Wally, who'd never let him live it down, he uses and adaptation of Batanese to get what he wants.

Meaning, he more or less collapses on the speedster's shoulder.

Wally chuckles, knowing EXACTLY what his best friend wants.

"Dude, really?"

A muffled, "Yup."

Ruffling the shorter's hair, he hugged him briefly before shoving him off.

"Now, go troll Artemis or something."

This earned him an eye roll from the ebony, who traipsed off, dragging the ginger with him.

"What just happened?" Asked M'gann, gaping from the kitchen.

"I do not know," answered Kaldur, turning away to read.


	3. Snuggle

Snuggle

Robin often adopted... strange... positions on the couch, most involving his flexibility and acrobatic abilities, but this... this was something else. Sure, the team had seen him hanging by his feet off the couch, suspended upside down while reading a book, or doing splits while pwning KF at video games, perching precariously on the edge sometimes when the couch was otherwise occupied, and even occasionally lying with his feet dangling over the edge of the armrest. But... As Wally West so eloquently put it, "This one's new."

It had been an exhausting mission. Haggard and begrimed, the team had dispersed to the showers, attempting to lessen the aches and pains of sore muscles while simultaneously cleansing filthy bodies. After a quick change, the group gathered in the living room of Mount Justice on some unspoken agreement to find a disgruntled clone and the team's youngest member sitting on the couch- well, at least, Conner was.

Robin was currently sprawled on the couch, giving 'sprawled' a whole new meaning. Limbs askew, he was everywhere at once, including on top of the poor Kryptonian, the cause of his irritation. His head lolled by the arm rest, one arm dangling off the couch, the other resting on the back of the couch, fingers splayed across the leather. One leg draped over the clone's lap, the other drooping offthe side.

"He just came and threw himself across the couch. I can't get him to move," explained the clone, gesturing furiously at Robin. The bird's snores permeated the quiet that followed his statement, as sunglasses slipped further off the edge of his nose. Kaldur looked mildly amused, as M'gann tried to placate Superboy.

"Don't worry, we'll get him off, maybe I should use my telekinesis...?" she suggested, trailing off.  
"I do not think it would be wise to disturb him. I do not wish to upset the rare tranquility he has when asleep," warned Kaldur.

Artemis sniggered, while Wally struggled to stifle chortles.

"Baywatch. Camera. NOW."

"You know it, blondie." Wally winked, speeding off. Returning in an instant, he snapped a few quick photos before setting the camera down, so he could save/back up/duplicate them for future blackmail reference.

"I must admit, though, his Batman pajamas make him look mildly adorable..."remarked the blonde archer, continuing hastily at the smirk sent by Wally,"...in a completely platonic way!"

"Aww, Arty, I'm hurt..." a muffled voice came behind the arm Robin threw over his face.

Conner rolled his eyes.

"Hey, pipsqueak, we kinda need you to move," piped up Wally.

"I'm not that small," defended Robin, momentarily shifting his arm so he could glare at Wally, before replacing it and adding, "And just for that, I'm not moving."

Conner groaned.

"C'mon Rob, you're killing Supey over here. Just move for a minute."

"Make me."

Ronin's childish retort was met with an unattractive snort from Artemis, a concerned anticipating look from Kaldur, and a warning from Wally.

"Just remember, you asked for it."

In a series of rapid actions to fast to follow, Wally jabbed his best friend's side multiple times, eliciting a squeak from the smaller ebony. He curled in on himself, never moving off of Superboy.

"That didn't help," commented Superboy, punctuated by Robin's triumphant "Ha!"

"Hey, I tried," shrugged the redhead, plopping unceremoniously on the couch and crushing the object of dissent against the cushions.

"You're squashing me!" complained Robin, snuggling into the speedster's chest anyway.

"I know," agreed aforementioned speedster.

"I hate you," grumbled Robin.

"Actions speak louder than words, I'm afraid, Rob, and right now, cuddling does not mean hate," said the Artemis.

"Shut up, Arty. If that's so, does that mean every time you hit Wally, you're hitting on him?"

The archer went red.

"Zip it, half-pint."

"That's a low blow."

"High enough for a short troll."

"You know you love me."

Grunting, she plopped herself down next to Kaldur, who had settled on the couch while they argued. M'gann decided to cuddle with Superboy in his lap.

"I'm not hearing a no!" Robin singsonged.

"That's cuz I already said one. Platonic, remember Boy Blunder? Besides, I wouldn't want to disturb this disturbingly romantic bromance between you and Kid Mouth."

"Leave me out of this, I'm sleeping."

"How about we all just stop talking and REST?" Kaldur suggested, emphasizing 'rest' before they could launch themselves into yet another argument.

"Fine."

An hour later, when almost everyone was asleep, the computer announced the arrival of Red Arrow.

"Recognized: Red Arrow B05."

Upon entering and seeing the team's current state, he exited the room, returning with blankets, which he promptly proceeded to arrange to cover them.

Cracking open an eye and raising an eyebrow, Artemis couldn't resist snarking.

"Wow, you really do have a heart!"

Scowling, he snapped back, "Just shut up and scoot over, replacement."

She smirked, complying.

3 hours later...

Concerned mentors flocked to the cave, worried about their unresponsive protégés, only to be met with an adorable sight.  
Needless to say, pictures were taken.


	4. Nightmares

Nightmares

Robin shot up from his bed, panting.

Tearing out of his room at a speed that would've made his speedster friend proud, he bolted into said speedster's room. In a split second, Robin had barreled into him, jolting him from a restful sleep into awareness while he threw his arms around Wally.

Groggily rubbing away sleep from his eyes, the speedster wrapped his arms around the ebony by reflex. He glanced at the clock, confirming his suspicion that it was indeed late.

"Rob, it's 1:00 am. It was just a dream, you can go back to sleep now." The well rehearsed words flowed out of his mouth, as he rocked the ebony in his arms slowly.

"C'mon, Rob, let's go back to your room."

Unwilling to detach himself from his friend, Wally sighed, and carried Robin back to his room.

After being set back down on his bed, Robin sniffled.

"Thanks Wally. Sorry I woke you up... Again..."he croaked.

"No prob, dude. Always whelmed to be your bro."

"You mean overwhelmed, right?" The younger one chuckled weakly as Wally exited.

"G'night, Rob."

"'Night KF."


	5. Shipping Birdflash

Shipping Birdflash

"Robin! You and KF should totally get together and it'd be so cute and perfect and-" M'gann burst out, ranting about the adorableness of "Birdflash".

"Uhh... M'gann... What?"

"Every girl wants a gay best friend," explained Zatanna.

"M'gann... As... Honored as I would be to be your gay best friend... I'm not gay," said the ninja.

The green skinned Martian faltered.

"What? But..."

"Yeah, me and Rob are bros-strictly platonic, no homo and all that. Besides, he's too short." Wally ruffled his hair, smirking at the mini batglare he recieved.

"I may not be your best GAY friend, but I guess I can still be your best GUY friend," Robin compromised, setting M'gann's heart at ease.

"Funny how you're automatically assumed to be the bottom in a theoretical relationship between us," teased Wally.

"Hey, you know I would most definitely top."

The soulless ginger snorted.

"As if. You can't even beat me in sparring!"

Behind the sunglasses, Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Let's test that theory."

"And they wonder why she thinks they're gay..."drawled Artemis, watching them argue with Zatanna.

Smirking, they rolled their eyes, and, in unison said, "Boys."


	6. Mad Libs

Mad Libs

"'Aster' is too a word!" defended Robin.

"Let's see what the system thinks!" challenged Wally.

"'Aster' is not a word. Please choose something else." Flashed across the screen.

"Oh we'll see about that," grumbled the hacker.

Typing furiously, he overrode the system's standards and included 'aster' in the list of words.

"Wha- You can't do that!" Sputtered his speedster friend.

"Wanna bet?" cackled the ebony.

The word aster was accepted.

"What?" Robin leaned closer to the screen,"it didn't accept traught!"

Wally rolled his eyes, muttering, "That's cuz it's not a WORD!"

"We'll just have to change that, then..."

The ginger facepalmed.


	7. Freezing

Freezing

"I'm freezing," muttered Robin, shivering hard.

"Eh, it's not that bad," commented Wally.

"Maybe for you. My teeth have started to chatter!"

The ginger gave his friend a mock sympathetic look.

"Poor you, you're cold. Hey, I thought Batman didn't get cold," remarked Wally.

Glaring, the ebony crossed his arms and snuggled further into his friend before responding.

"He does too! He just doesn't complain about it," Wally gave him a pointed look, and Robin rolled his eyes, continuing, "And besides, you're a speedster. You're naturally warmer than the rest of us."

"That's not the ONLY reason, Rob. Also has to do with size. The smaller you are, the colder you get. And you, young sir, are puny compared to me." Snickering, the speedster didn't block the punch to his shoulder.

"Whatever," said Robin, huffing.

The redhead sped away, returning in an instant with a blanket and a warm coat.

"Thanks," mumbled the ebony sulkily as his friend smirked.


	8. Masked

Behind the Mask

Robin woke up, yawning and stretching from where he had fallen asleep at his desk. He readjusted his mask, reaching a hand out for his towel and his sunglasses-

Wait. Where were his sunglasses?

Sweeping his gaze across the room, he couldn't find them, but he did find a wrapper next to his slightly ajar door.

He began to panic.

"WALLACE BARTHOLOMEW WEST! WHERE ARE MY SUNGLASSES?"

Everyone in the living room stared at KF, who shrugged uncomfortably.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's in trouble!"She mocked in a singsong voice. Her smirk grew bigger as Robin stepped into the room in only boxers and his mask.

"Where. Are. They?"

Wally snickered at Robin's Batman boxers. Megan averted her eyes while Artemis stared shamelessly.

Narrowing his eyes under the mask, Robin stepped forward, ready to shout.

"Quick interruption, Robin. First," the blond archer faced Wally, "Bartholomew?"Wally blushed furiously, and she continued, "Second, Batman, really?"

Robin stared blankly at her.

"...What?"

"Boxers."

He looked down.

"Oh." Pink tinted his cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ummm..." He ran to his room, returning with gym shorts and a tee shirt.

"Now, where are they?"

"Idk."

"Nobody says that, Kid Idiot. That's what you text."

"Give me my sunglasses."

"Sunglasses? What sunglasses?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Do you mean THESE sunglasses?" Wally dangled the glasses in front of Robin.

Abandoning conversation, Robin swiftly launched himself at Kid Flash, who promptly ducked and ran.

While they scuffled, the others watched on with interest, while eating the popcorn Artemis had made for this very occasion.

"Do we need to bring 'YOU-KNOW-WHO' into this?"

"Who, Voldemort?"

"Argh!"

They paused, briefly, with KF holding the glasses over Robin's head.

"Give them back!" He sounded almost desperate.

"No."

Very, VERY quietly, Robin swore.

"Damn you."

Wally's eyes widened as a foot swept under him, tripping him, and he was down.

Robin, who had fallen as well, reached up, but was pushed back by Wally's legs.

Glaring, he was pushed off as KF stood up.

Suddenly, Robin grabbed him by the front of his uniform, pulling him closer.

Artemis promptly choked on her popcorn as he bit down on Wally's nose.

"OW! What the fudge?"

"Well that was unexpected."

"A distraction, Kidiot."

Smirking, Robin held up his glasses.

"Sucks to be your nose."


	9. So Not Gay

So Not Gay

"You know, if it weren't for Robin's and Zatanna's obvious infatuation with each other, I'd think you two were gay," remarked Artemis, watching the two battle in a video game.

"Hey! At least we aren't as obvious as you and Wally!" defended Robin.

Rolling her eyes, Artemis decided to be the bigger one and ignore that comment, continuing to explain her reasoning.

"In fact, I'd say Zatanna is the beard in this relationship. She's the one thing preventing your gayness."

Wally chucked a movie at her.

"Shut it blondie. You're one to speak, what with you and Zatanna. Where were you again on Halloween? Oh, that's right, off gallivanting ALONE with Zatanna."

"Don't even go there, Baywatch."

"Stay out of my love life and I'll stay out of yours!"

Off to the side, Zatanna and Robin commented quietly on the pair.

"'Stay out of my love life'. Oh the irony." said Robin, shaking his head mournfully.

"It'd be almost sad how oblivious they are to how they feel about each other... If it wasn't so hilarious." Zatanna smirked.

"Project Spitfire is underway." They exchanged a snicker.


	10. Criminal Siblings

Criminal Siblings

Jade leapt in front of Artemis, crouching catlike on the ground as she snarled out "Stay away from my sister."

"Wow, overprotective much?" commented Dick.

Jason shoved Dick behind him, glaring at her and growling out "You stay away from my brother!"

Dick scooted on his butt towards Artemis, who crawled over.

"What?" she hissed, gesturing at the two criminals "Are they doing?"

"Criminal Sibling Fight. Popcorn?"

Raising her eyebrow, she shrugged it off with a 'what-the-heck' look.

"Sure."

**LE GASP! Dramatic twist with... Artemis? AU, so Jason's older. I love Older!brotherJason. He's so protective of Dick, and yet bugs him the most.**


	11. Bullies

Bullies, and How Dick Failed to Deal with Them, but the Team was There

Dick trudged out of school, head low. Maybe if he was quick enough, he'd get out okay. Maybe if he just kept his head down, they wouldn't notice him. Maybe-

"Hey, Grayson!"

He winced.

"Hey mathlete, where's my homework?"

The person in question grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, lifting him up and bringing him face to face.

"That's better," said Evan, and his friends Michael and Thomas laughed.

The crime-fighting hero in him begged to be let loose. However, the rational side of the costumed vigilante knew that he couldn't draw attention to himself. Internally sighing, he looked down silently, preparing for the onslaught of punishment he was about to receive.

"Nothing to say? Well then, you know what happens when kids don't do my homework."

Laughing, his lackeys slapped his back, wishing him luck.

Bracing himself, Dick prepared to be thrown down by Evan.

"Hey!"

His head snapped up.

"Wally?" He whispered.

Conner stormed over, balling his fists.

"Put. Him. Down. Now."

"Why should we listen to you?"sneered Michael.

"Because, he's got backup, moron," Roy stepped in.

"Whoa, that's Queen's kid! What you doing way out here, man? Coming for this loser?" snorted Thomas.

Roy growled.

"That 'loser' happens to be out little brother, jerks. So, again I reiterate. Put him down now." Wally answered for him.

"You attract all the rich kids with your stupid little sob story, don't ya?" Michael's eyes got a steely glint.

Dick's eyes, already huge, widened the tiniest fraction more when he realized what was happening.

Before he could call out a warning, Thomas had already launched himself at the group. Only to be stopped swiftly by Aqualad, who twisted his arms behind his back with cold fluidity.

"If you do not wish to be badly beaten by my friends and I, I suggest you leave now." Leader voice employed, Kaldur was clearly starting to knock some sense into the three.

Dropping Thomas' arms, he blocked the first punch, and swept a foot under him. He landed, sprawling on the ground, just in time to trip Michael. Evan gaped, looking incredulously at Kaldur, then back to his goons.

"But-"

"Put him down. Now," ordered Roy.

Evan sneered.

"Fine then. Have your pathetic gypsy friend back."

Evan swung around, whipping Dick with him. He released, sending Dick flying into a wall.

The acrobat crumpled, landing a heap of limbs.

"DICK!"

Conner had had enough.

"You get away from here. Now."

"Or what?"

Conner growled, sweeping a foot under the guy, who threw a feeble, easily intercepted punch.

He pulled back his foot to kick the pathetic life form, but a hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Boys!"

The stormy grey-blue eyes of Dinah Lance glared at everyone present.

The cowardly bullies shrank away from her.

"B-but you're- Dinah Lance!"

"Yes. I am."

They scrambled to their feet and sprinted away.

Dinah raised a challenging eyebrow. None of them, except for Dick, backed down. They all leveled cool gazes at her.

"What were you thinking?"

Dick winced. Head hung low, he cradled his ribs. Conner could see a red stain forming on his undershirt through the white dress shirt.

This only served to fuel his anger.

"We were thinking that our little brother was getting hurt," started the clone.

"And don't think we don't see your bleeding," added Roy.

Dinah looked sharply at Roy, but upon hearing him immediately turned to the bird.

"Dick," she said in a soft voice, "Is this true?"

The acrobat wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, but he nodded.

"Dick..."she sighed, "Come on, let's get you patched up."

"What is going on here?"

Bruce Wayne approached the group, glaring at the heroes.

"Dick is hurt, patch him up and I'll explain."

* * *

While Bruce rewrapped his ribs, the boys explained what had been going on.

There was a period of silence in which Daddybats used to study his ward carefully.

Wally glared forcefully at the ground, until, finally he asked.

"When were you planning on telling us?"

Dick flinched.

"Were you going to tell us?" Wally pushed further, spitting bitterly.

The other half of Robin shook his head contritely.

"Why?"

He was quiet for a long time. Wally knelt in front of his brother.

"Why?" he asked, softer now.

"I don't know! I thought it was going to stop, I didn't want to disappoint anyone, I-I..." Robin trailed off after his vehement outburst.

"...I was scared." He finished, so quietly they had to strain to hear it.

"Rob..."

Surprisingly, Roy was the first one to cave. He strode forward and hugged the bird.

The others joined in quickly.

They stayed until the tears subsided.

Then they all dispersed, shuffling. All of a sudden it never happened.

Robin, back to usual, quietly snickered.

Wally caught the contagious giggle and began to chuckle. Roy, Kaldur, and Conner followed suit until they were all rolling on the ground laughing.

Watching unseen from the door, a smiled curved onto Bruce Wayne's face. He was never more grateful for his ward's "older brothers."


End file.
